Sleeping Alone
by onlyonekamui
Summary: After the strange boys crashed the Host Club's party on the beach, they were none to happy with the twins for beating them up. Now, letters are arriving challenging them, which are only going ignored. But now a letter has come for Haruhi and her stubbor
1. Chapter 1

Another day at Ouran High School. Another day for hosting, which since they'd been to the beach wasn't as pleasent as before. The rumors of Kaoru and Hikaru beating up those boys that attacked Haruhi had spread through the students like wild fire. While some found it to be a great show of heroism, others were scared for their safety while with the club. If Haruhi, who was so strong, could be taken down so easily, what would happen if the boys struck again?

Though the rumors didn't seem to be effecting the twins in the least. Both sat on the couch with their supporting fans, going over the events of what happened and much to the others surprise, staying surprisingly accurate.

"There was nothing to them, really." Hikaru sipped at his tea.

"I'm sure even Haruhi could have taken them easily if they hadn't pushed her off the cliff." Kaoru shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Suddenly his hand was swept up by Hikaru. 

"If they'd done that to you, I'd be in jail for murder." Kaoru looked away blushing.

"I would die if you were sent away from me forever."

"Kaoru.." There faces grew close in a tease, Kaoru closing his eyes and smiling softly. The girls around them screamed in pure joy, some almost passing out from the bliss.

It was then, that another student ran in with a letter in hand looking for Haruhi. When he found her, he passed off the note, not bothering to stay and say what it was all about. The attention was caught of the rest of the members, who flew over to see what this note was.

"Is..is it from some admirer! SOMEONE TRYING TO TAKE OUR DAUGHTER AWAY!" Tamaki grabbed at the letter missing and falling to the floor. Haruhi, held it abover her head, sighing. 

"I haven't had a chance to read it yet. Calm down." He looked the note over, not looking to surprised by any of it. "Some students just want to meet with me for a study group by the fountains. Its nothing really." She crumpled the note and put it in her pocket.

"Study group? You do those do you?" Hikaru rested on her shoulder, Kaoru on the other.

"How come you never want to study with us?" they asked together.

"Because your idea of studing would be dragging me off somewhere till all hours of the night like you did last time.."

"L..last. Time?" Tamaki had scraped himself off the floor, eyes huge and looking like he could kill the boys. "There was a LAST TIME?"

"Who knows? We passed out. There was so much action involved."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "We went to the Amusement Park. They fell asleep on the ride home. Nothing happened." Kyouya tapped her shoulder.

"I don't think Tamaki heard you." He pointed to the corner where their King was sulking. "And personally, I don't think you should go to meet these strangers alone. After all the activity that's gone down the past few weeks and the letters the twins have recieved, maybe it would be better to go with someone."

"Don't be silly. We'll be in the garden in the middle of the school. Right in broad daylight. No one would do anything foolish there.." She started to collect her things. "Besides, I need to get going to meet them and there's no time for you to bother your police." She closed her school bag and looked them all in the eye. "I'll see you all tomorrow at Club." She bowed and walked out the door, leaving them all to watch her.

"So what should we do Father? Disrespecting her wishes will only drive her farther from us. However, I don't like the way this is playing out." Kyouya crossed his arms and looked to Tamaki, who was now standing at his side.

"She thinks she can take care of herself. But I promised I wouldn't leave her alone. Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Yes M'Lord!"

Haruhi made her way to the fountain in the garden as instructed looking around for the people that should have been there. Just her and the fountain. Maybe this was just a trick to waste her time. Rolling her eyes she turned to leave running into something solid. Stumbling back she blinked seeing one of the boys from the beach. She frowned, stepping back and into the other. "Is there something I can help you both with?"

"Think you can just make a fool out of us in front of those girls and then have us fined for breaking up your stupid party? Tamaki and his Host Club is nothing but a bunch of worthless dups." He shoved her into the other.

"No body here now to come and save you. Think its time we really taught you a lesson."

"Maybe if we're lucky those annouying twins will show up-"

"And just who are you calling annouying?" Both boys we're standing behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.

Both of the men smiled. "Just who we really wanted to see." The pushed Haruhi aside and stood face to face with the twins.

"We got our letter this morning before class." Hikaru stepped forward, Kaoru following.

"We didn't think you'd wait for us. Might go for some bait to draw us out again." Kaoru stayed close to Hikaru. "Now let our friend leave. This is between us."

Both guys looked to each other and the one holding Haruhi, only grabbed on tighter. "He's the reason we fought in the first place. I think he's plenty involved." Harhui groaned, trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp. "Ya' want him back so badly come and get him.."

The twins snickered. Without warning Kaoru had back handed the boy, Hikaru grabbing her wrist and pulling her close. "Are you all right?"

"Y..yeah. I'm-" Her eyes grew huge, seeing the boy behind Hikaru. She couldn't yell fast enough, before Hikaru was back handed. He held onto Haruhi as they were sent into the fountain. There was a loud splash, Kaoru running over to them. "Hikaru! Haruhi!" The boys turned to take advantage of their upper hand on Kaoru when the sound of feet came running through the garden. Scared they took off, pushing past him and out of the area.

Mori appeared, with Hunny close at his heels. "We heard yelling! Is everything all right?"

Kaoru jumped into the fountain, Haruhi pushing herself up carefully. She looked in shock, maybe even shaking. Kaoru soon saw why. The water around them was turning red. He splashed over rolling Hikaru over, tears welling up in his eyes. "Hikaru? Wake up please!" Haruhi sat back, holding herself watching the scene unfold. She couldn't believe this was happening. It couldn't be happening. He'd gotten hurt protecting her, just what she didn't want happening.

"Mori! Call an ambulance quick!" she finally managed to yell. He didn't hesitate, running back up to the school. Kaoru was still holding Hikaru in his lap, tapping his cheek to wake him. He pulled his brothers tie off and was holding it against the gash on his head. He was shaking, pale. Perhaps the worst Haruhi had ever seen him.

Slowly, the twin brother's eyes barely opened, looking up at his distrought brother. "K..kaoru.." His vision was out of focus, but he could tell his brother even if he was blind. His head was killing him, he felt sick and he still wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. "Ha..Haruhi!" She jumped and moved over in the fountain.

"I'm right here. I'm fine thanks to you. Now please, save your strength. No talking till the doctor looks at you." She smiled at him and then looked to Kaoru, full of so much guilt. This was her fault. If she had just taken the police with her in the first place instead of being so stubborn. Kaoru wasn't looking back at her though. Tears slid down his cheeks, hand holding the tie firmly on Hikaru's head.

"Please..H..H..you got yourself hurt. You idiot." He forced a smile, arm that was holding him pulling him closer. "Worse then any scratch I ever got." Hikaru smiled at him, closing his eyes again. "No! Wake up! You can't fall asleep yet..!" Haruhi placed her hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"We need to get him out of this cold water." He jerked back staring at her. She stood up moving to grab his legs but Kaoru smacked at her hand hugging his brother tightly.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She jumped back almost falling into the fountain again. He yelled at her, a side of him she'd never seen before. His attention was back on Hikaru as the sound of sirens blared in the backround. However Tamaki and Kyouya arrived with Mori first. Both of them stopped in disbelief of the scene. Kyouya immediately pulled out his phone, calling his hospital with the situation. Tamaki ran over, not bothering to roll up his pants. Haruhi feared he was running to make sure she was all right and make some scene, but instead he completely ignored her.

"Kaoru, we need to move him. Help is coming soon all right?" The brother was still very out of it and crying, but Tamaki was able to lift Hikaru and get him out of the fountain. As they stepped out the ambulance pulled up rushing up to take Hikaru right to the hospital. Haruhi watch it all go on in slow motion, sitting on the edge of the fountain in silence. The medics spoke with Kyouya, not looking to assuring that things would be all right. Kaoru was still sitting in the water, staring at the stained water. 

The car took off, leaving the members there in their silent state. No one knew what to say or do. That was when Kyouya spoke. "The hospital is calling your parents so they should be there when he arrives. The perimedics said the gash is deeper then they like to see. They'll have to take some X-Rays, make sure he hasn't got any blood on the brain."

"We should go and be with him. Kaoru you can ride with me. Haruhi.." She looked back to Tamaki, getting up to join them in the car. "..go home." There was an iceyness in his voice. Blame maybe, she wasn't sure.

"No, I want to come too! Hikaru is my friend too! He saved me and I need to thank him.."

"I think, your stubborness has caused enough trouble today. You don't have a say in this matter Haruhi. Go home." Tamaki turned and helped Kaoru out of the fountain, wrapping arm around the boy and leading him to the Benz out front. No one else said a word. The only sound in the garden was the sound of Kaoru's sobs in Tamaki's jacket, but even that was muted when the door to the car closed. She was left alone and wet. They'd turned their backs on her, blamed her for Hikaru getting hurt. Which was fine with her, she blamed herself as well.

Sitting back down on the edge of the fountain, she burried her face in her hands and sniffled, starting to cry. This was all her fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi didn't want to be told what to do. After the long walk home, she changed into something more comfortable and sat on her bed, holding the cell phone the twins gave her. Maybe she could just call Tamaki and he could tell her which hospital they'd gone to. And then she remembered how cold he'd been to her.

He curled up, bring the cell phone to her head and sighed. What a mess this had been. If they'd just let her take care of herself, gotten beaten up by those boys. They would have figured out she was a girl at some point. She closed her eyes, but all she could see was Hikaru, bleeding.

Just then the phone rang, causing her to jump. The name on the call said Kyouya. Quickly she opened it. "Kyouya! I'm so sorry for what happened. Please..don't be-"

"Haruhi."

She stopped and cleared her throat. "Y..yes?"

"We're at my families hospital. I'm sure that you wish to tell this all to Hikaru, not me. Am I right?"

"Yes. But Tamaki-"

"Don't worry about Tamaki. He's cleared his head. He didn't mean what he said earlier and none of us are mad with you."

"Really? What about Kaoru?"

There was a silence on the other end as if he was asking Kaoru, or perhaps chosing his words wisely. "Well, we haven't seen him to ask since they let him in to be with his brother. But as I said before, if you wish to come down.."

"Of course! I'll be there as soon as I can." She closed the phone and prayed quietly to her mother. 'Thank you. I know you've helped me somehow. They're not mad..' she thought. Or at least the majority of the club wasn't. Getting up she ran to the kitchen, throwing some sandwiches and drinks together. Who knew if they had eaten or not. Leaving a note for her father, she ran out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked in the sliding door, not sure which floor they would all be on. The hospital itself though was extremely overwhelming. Doctors and nurses stations everywhere. No one sitting the lobbies like at a normal clinic. Televisions everywhere to better waiting pleasure and it was bright. She felt so small.

Walking to one of the nurses stations, the woman smiled warmly at her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. I was looking for-"

"OH! You mus be Master Kyouya's friend. He said to expect you. Just take that elevator to the 10th floor. They'll be waiting in the lobby for you there." She smiled. Haruhi nodded and moved to the elevator, pressing the button and surprised that it was right there. She got in and went to the 10th floor as directed.

The doors opened to another large waiting room with leather recliners, televisions, gaming systems, books. It looked more like a living room then a hospital. There on the couch and standing by the large windows was the boys. Hunny was the first to see Haruhi, running over happily and hugging her.

"You came! I'm glad. Are you doing all right?" She nodded and looked up to the others.

Kyouya gave her a nod, going back to his book. Mori, bowed, ruffling Hunny's hair and Tamaki stayed by the window looking out it. He didn't look angry, but there was something running through his mind.

"I..I brought you all something to eat. I wasn't sure if you had eaten yet and I know hospital food is pretty bad."

"Actually, there are top chef's in the cafe downstairs! They've come from all over the world to cook here and serve the people in the hospital." Hunny smiled and rocked on his heels.

_Of course they have top chef's. Who do you think these rich bastards are..?_ She nodded and went to put the food away. Tamaki appeared, sitting down beside Kyouya. 

"I haven't eaten yet. And it would be wasteful of your hard earn food to not eat some." She nodded and kneeled down next to the coffee table, placing the food out for them. It was quiet while they picked at it, Haruhi not making eye contact with anyone.

"Um..h..how is Hikaru?"

No one answered her, just focused on the sandwiches. She frowned and got to her feet. "I'm sorry! Doesn't that matter at all? I know I made a bad mistake in not asking for your help! And..and now Hikaru has gotten hurt." They all looked up at her, listening to what she had to say. "I'm not used to having people protect me..I told you all this. Always looked out for myself and delt with what was thrown at me. And look what's happened because of it!" She clenched her fists at her side, staring at her feet. "I'm..sorry."

Her head shot up when she saw someone holding her hand. Tamaki had moved over, squeezing her hand. "Haruhi. Why can't you except that we all care for you. That we're more then willing to protect you no matter what the cost." He got up and sat on the arm of the chair. "It may seem like a lot to you, but to us, its not enough. We don't want anyone getting hurt."

"That's right Haru-chan!" Hunny walked over and looked up at her. "If I had been there with you I would have sent them to the moon and back! I'd do anything to protect our club's sister!" He smiled, Mori coming up behind him and ruffling her hair. He nodded as if to say, 'Me too.'

Kyouya closed his book and pushed his glasses up his nose. "You may not want our help Haruhi, but we'll always be offering it. There is no need for violence or fighting alone. There is no honor in that anymore. We already respect you. You don't need to prove anything to us. You're strong. We get it."

She looked at each of them, trying her best to stay her normal calm and collected self. "I..get that. I'm just sorry I didn't see it sooner. Now Hikaru's hurt." Haruhi sighed, still holding Tamaki's hand.

"If you'd like to go and see him you can. Kaoru is in there with him now." Her eyes widened. Could she really do that? Would Kaoru let her near him after what happened?

"What about their parents? Why haven't they come yet?"

"Their in America, New York City. Their mother is promoting her new line at Fashion Week. They called her and their mom and dad trying to get back as soon as they can." Haruhi nodded and looked to Tamaki.

"I'll go. Which room is it?" He pointed down the hallway to one of the rooms on the left. She let go of his hand and made her way down the hall, looking back only once before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open.

The room was dark except for the lamps on by Hikaru's bed. She saw him laying there, fast asleep, head wrapped. Glancing around the room, there was no sign of Kaoru anywhere. _Odd.._ she thought. Sitting down in the chair by the bed. Cautiously, she reached over and took his hand gently.

"Hikaru, I'm so sorry this happened. You got hurt because of me. I wouldn't be surprised if you never forgave me again."

"I doubt he wouldn't ever forgive you.." She jumped, looking to the bathroom, Kaoru standing in the doorway arms crossed. He looked exhausted, eyes red, hair a mess. She didn't know what to say to him. Letting go of Hikaru's hand, she stood up, backing away from the bed. He walked over, sitting on the other side of his brother and watching him.

"Kaoru..I..I'm-"

"Haurhi.." He sighed. This was it, where he told her what a horrible person she was and how this was all her fault. He was going to tell her that he never wanted to see her again or have her come near his brother. All she could remember was that angry, distrot boy in the fountain. She closed her eyes and waited for him to blow up. "Haruhi, its all right.."

"..what?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Why..aren't you made at me?" Haruhi stared at Kaoru. He should be furious, just as mad as he was at the fountain. But he wasn't. He looked to worn out and tired.

"He was protecting you. I'd have done the same." He gave her a small smile, looking back down at his brother. He brushed the hair from his forehead, taking a few calming breaths. Getting up, she walked around the bed, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"..he is going to be ok, right?" Kaoru nodded. 

"Just needs to wake up. Maybe, if my mom were here.." He sighed into his hands, covering his face. "Could..could I have a minute, please?"

She nodded and backed away. "I'll just go and wait with the others in the lounge." She turned heading out of the room and stopped in the doorway. "Kaoru. I really am sorry this happened." He didn't really respond to her, keeping his eye on his twin. Haruhi closed the door behind her and walked back to see the others.

Kaoru looked to the door, watching it close. Crawling up close to Hikaru, he snuggled close and wrapped his arm around him, resting his head on his shoulder. The doctors had told him even if Hikaru woke up, he wouldn't be going anywhere till his mother came to have him released. They didn't expect him to wake up that night.

"It's not fair," he whispered. "We've never been apart. They can't expect me to leave you, not now. I won't sleep, all I'll do is worry." He sat up, moving forward and kissing Hikaru's cheek. Looking at the clock, he saw that visiting hours were almost over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi moved out into the lounge again, the club standing to greet her. She told them all what happened, looking back down the hall. She was worried about Kaoru.

"We'll have to be leaving soon. Visiting hours are almost over." Kyouya got out of his chair and straightened himself out.

"They won't let Kaoru stay? He's family." Haruhi blinked, not sure Kaoru would like leaving his brother alone.

"Kaoru's not Hikaru's mother or father. Or an adult. He can't stay as much as he may be against it." Tamaki sighed and looked down the hall listening to Kyouya.

"It means he's going to be alone tonight.." Everyone turned to Tamaki, knowing what was going through his head. There was yet another awkward silence amoung them, when finally it was broken. "Kyouya, call all the main houses. Have them bring our things to the Hitachiin residence. Everyone, we're spending the night."

Haruhi's eyes grew huge. "Wait! Tamaki, don't you think we should ask first? I mean, what if Kaoru doesn't want us there?" Tamaki paused, looking back at her.

"Of course he won't want us there, but they need to realize sometime, that its not just about them."

"But this time it is. Hikaru's hurt, and he'd Kaoru's world. Maybe this time, we should just let him go home and rest."

"I'm not going home. I'll spend the night in the lounge if I have to." Everyone was surprised to see Kaoru, standing there with his jacket thrown over his shoulder. "We're fine, there's nothing else any of us can do so you might as well all go home and get some sleep." Haruhi frowned a little.

"But, you can't stay. You should come with us. We can at least take you home till your parents come back to be with him."

"DON'T ANY OF YOU GET IT?" He stared at every one of them. "Not one of you understands what Hikaru and I share! He and I were born together, raised together. It was just him and me against everything in the world. We look out for one another, care for one another. We may be two sperate people, but we're really one! What he feels, I feel and right now there is just pain. We've NEVER spent a day apart from one another and its not starting now. He needs me! If he wakes up and I'm not here, what will he think of me? He'll know somethings wrong. Or what..what if something happens to him after I leave!" He backed off from all of them, chest heaving from being so worked up. "All you think its selfish and stupid of us to be this way, but its not our fault! We really are, all we have. Its what we grew up believing..what Is till believe."

Not one of them could say anything, just watching Kaoru try not to break down again. Haruhi, slowly walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Shh..its all right. I understand Kaoru. Hikaru's going to be all right and even though I know you don't want to leave him, I'm sure he undertsands." She back off a little and offered him a smile. "We'll take you home, keep you company so you don't have to be alone."

Kaoru, looked around at them all. "Y..you'd do that?" Tamaki stepped up and placed his arm around Kaoru's shoulder.

"Of course. You're our friend Kaoru. Hikaru would want us watching out for you." Just then, the sound of a phone ringing broke the air in the room. Kyouya reached into his pocket and turned away from them, listening to the voice on the other end.

"Thank you.."

"What was that..?" Tamaki asked him.

"My police force. They found the boys that tried to beat up Haruhi." He looked at Kaoru. "Who pushed Hikaru into the fountain."

"Where are they?"

"The police station in t-" He didn't finish his sentence before Kaoru darted out of the lounge and to the stairs. Mori ran after him, trying to catch him before the elevator doors closed, but failed. Haruhi ran for the stairs and down them. It was going to be a long run down. Close on her trail was Tamaki. "Sempai?"

"The others are taking the elevator and cars. We have more of a chance of catching Kaoru on foot."

"What do you think he'll do when he gets there?" She asked, already losing her breath as she took the corner to the next set of stairs.

"My guess, with his temper, probably what they did to Hikaru."

"We need to stop him!" She got to the exit door and outside, looking around for any sign of the twin. There was none. "Do you think he knows where it is?"

"I'm sure he would. If not, he may have gotten a taxi. But I don't know where-"

"This way!" Haruhi grabbed Tamaki's hand and headed down the street. They needed to get to Kaoru before he got to those boys.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Hikaru. Kaoru. We'll be landing soon. Please fassen your seatbelts." The captain's voice echoed through the passengers seats. Hikaru opened his eyes, reaching up to pull his headphones off and looked out the window. He could see the New York skyline, lighting their way. Buckling his seatbelt, he looked over at Kaoru, who's head was rested on his shoulder. Reaching over him, he was able to buckle him in without waking him.

"Mm..Hikaru?"

"I didn't mean to wake you." Kaoru shook his head and smiled, looking out the window, hand resting in his brothers lap. 

"I was, but I would have had to get up anyways." It was snowing in the city. "So. A whole three weeks of Christmas and parties and no Tono or Haruhi. You think we're gonna be able to entertain ourselves." He backed up and smiled at Hikaru, leaning back as the plane landed. Hikaru leaned over and nuzzled his nose against his brothers. "I'm sure we can think of something. Not like we don't know the city, right?"

"You have a point." The plane landed with a bump, pushing them into each other sharing a quick kiss. Both blushed a little and laughed, collecting their things and exiting.

The limo was waiting to take them to the loft their mother lived at while in New York. The trip wasn't to long, seeing as it was right in the city. However getting to the limo always proved to be a challenge. Coming up the escalator with their bags, they could already hear the screaming. Kaoru sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder. "You do one photoshoot for Mom and then suddenly your a celebrity."

"Well, Mom's clothes are pretty popular with the girls over here. And let's face it. Mom's clothes on us are like an instant orgasm for the little darlings." Hikaru shared a wicked grin with his brother and looked up, seeing the girls lined up waiting.

"THERE THEY ARE!" The screams rang through the airport, but both boys kept their Hosting skills at hand. They wouldn't appear annouyed even though they were, a little. Attention was nice, when they were giving it to their clients and each other. They were able to make it through the crowd in good time, getting a few pictures taken and sighing a few magazines. Once in the limo, they sighed and slouched down.

"You'd think we were Hosting." they both whispered.

The car took them to Broadway and downtown, to Central Park where the Apartment building sat, looking out over the park. The took the elevator to the 37th floor. The Apartment itself, was set up almost exactly as their mother's floor of the mansion back home. With the adjustment of the private elevator that lead to their own floor below. Walking in, the fireplace was going and the snow outside fell softly.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" Both yelled and dropped their bags. There mother was the first on the scene, sticking her pencil behind her ear. "There's my boys!"

She ran through the living room and hugged them both tightly. "My goodness. I haven't seen you in a few months and you go and grow on me. You have to be as tall as your father now. Dear! The boys are here!" She took each of their hands and lead them into the kitchen area, where their cook was making dinner for the boys. "I hope you didn't have a lot of trouble making it through the airport this time.." She sat down on one of the stools, all a glow that they were there. They each took a seat as well and shrugged.

"Same crowd as the last time we came." It was then their father entered with just as big a smile. 

"There they are. Trouble one and two." He ruffled both their heads and leaned against the counter. "You have a good flight?"

"Long." Both sighed. "Understand why you guys don't come back and forth a lot." Both their parents looked to each other and then back to the boys.

"Well, as soon as you're finished at Ouran, you can apply to the colleges here. Then there won't be so much traveling." Both looked up. Leave Japan? It wouldn't be for a couple of years and everyone else would be going to school as well. It wasn't to say they could never go back, but they would get to be with their parents again. The thought was pretty nice.

The cook placed two heaping plates of food in front of them. "Go on and eat. I'm sure you're both hungry." Their mom got up and kissed them both. "I need to get back to work. I have a shoot to plan for tomorrow and its only a few months before Fashion Week in the Spring." She gave them a wave and headed off to her office, the sound of the phone ringing. Their father, sat down with them.

"So, how are things in school? You're club still a success?" In between bites, they told their father everything. All the events, all the pranks and that they still held their spot in the top five in the class. Nothing a father could complain about.

They were just about finished with the meal, when their mother appeared again. She could hear the conversation her boys were having. "So what are the plans for the evening?"

They looked to one another. "Sleeping..probably." _Sleeping..right._

"Well, you'll need your sleep." Mom appeared around the corner, still holding the phone in her hand. "That..was my consultant on the phone. The models for the shoot tomorrow are stuck in Italy. Their flights got delayed because of the snow.."

"Mom..you can't be serious."

"I know! I said it was only going to be that one time. But I am really in a pinch and my clothes always look so nice on you two. Not to mention you happen to be the same size. I was planning on sending you the line when the shoot was done anways.." She walked over and leaned on the other side of the counter oppisite their father. "Come on boys..for me?"

"I can't believe we're doing this again.." Kaoru flopped onto the bed, covering his eyes. Hikaru was busy pushing their beds together. 

"You'd think the maids would leave them where we left them.."

"Hikaru!" He rolled over and watched him. "We swore last time we wouldn't model again. Just more screaming girls. And who knows what we're modeling. It would be costumes or something!" Once the beds were together, Hikaru laid down beside him and pulled him close.

"Its only this time. And you and I both know mom wouldn't put us in anything like that."

"She used to put us in dresses.."

"..true. But its more then likely a winter line. Maybe even swimsuits." He purred against his brothers neck and kissed it. "But if it is. We'll walk out. Because no one sees that much skin on you except me."

Kaoru laughed and held him back, burrying his face in Hikaru's chest. He sighed and linked their legs together, hand clutching at his shirt. Hikaru smiled and held his brother close. "Guess we'll see what tomorrow brings, nn?"

"Mm." Hikaru clapped his hands and the lights went off. From the crack in the door, Mrs. Hitachin stood, smiling at her boys.

"All right people! We have a schedule to keep!" There was people running around everywhere, fixing lights, loading film. Both boys sat in their make-up chairs, watching in an almost daze. It was hard to say if they would be bored with this, or perhaps be able to add their own flare. It would depend on the person taking the pictures. There mother was there, making sure all the scenes she wanted the for the line were set and ready to go.

"Ok boys! Let's make some magic happen." The man taking the pictures was all over the place. Almost like Tamaki. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad to pose for. The moved to the white screen both dress in a form of cargo pants, button up shirts and sweaters. Hikaru wore a hat and sunglasses, Kaoru had knee high boots and his sleeves rolled up. "Work it! Show me what you got!"

Both looked at one another and smirked. There mom, leaned over to her publisher. "Make sure I get a copy of that one." They continued to pose and poke at each other, while the publisher of the magizine made her way over.

"Mrs. Hitachin. Nice to meet you. Where ever did you find twins to model for you? And such handsome boys at that.."

"Thank you. They're mine."

"Oh! Well, that makes things easy, doesn't it?" She laughed and leaned against the window frame, watching the boys work. "They must have been hard to raise.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, telling them apart. Not to mention two boys at once. I'm sure they were full of energy and trouble."

"Not at all." She smiled and pointed to them. "Hikaru is the oldest by three minutes. He had to be, he was in the most trouble. Which still holds true. He's the trouble maker. He's set in his ways, ususally the one that makes the plans. So if they did cause trouble, I know who convinced who. But he's very protective of his brother. Kaoru, obviously younger, is the listener. Except when they're together. He has a tendancy to over react from time to time, but over all..they're both amazing, smart boys. They've taught me a lot."

The woman smiled and looked back, seeing the boys give the camera the finger. "Almost like a mirror." She thought about the conversation. "Trouble?"

"Yes. They were born two months early. To much stress from work cause me to go into labor. The cord was wrapped around his neck choking him, but they were both born and placed in incubation together. The doctors could explain it. Both were three pounds, tweleve inches long. If you took one out to feed, the other would cry till they were together again and vice versa. I've never had the heart to seperate them since. They've done everything together. School, vacations, camp. One would almost think they were.."

"Good boys! Next outfits!" The photographer tossed is camera and went to grab a water. The boys were laughing about something and ran off to get the next set of clothes on.

"Well, if you'll excuse us. There is a lot of work to do today."

"But..you were saying..something."

She looked over her shoulder and thought about it. "No. Can't say that I was." She gave a wave and went to help the boys with the next outfit.

It was a long afternoon of photo's but they made it through. They managed to keep themselves amused and both admitted that the experience was more fun then the first. The car stopped outside their mother's office and she got out. "All right boys. I need to finish some work before this magazine comes out Christmas Eve. You two need to be fitted for your tuxes for the revealing party. I'll see you back at the house tonight." She blew them both kisses and made her way inside.

Hikaru looked over to his brother and smiled. "I'm glad we're getting those outfits.."

"Why's that?" He moved closer to Kaoru, kissing him gently. Kaoru kissed him back, hand moving behind his neck. "Hmm?"

"So I could pull you out of them."

"That seems pointless."

"Does it?" Hikaru smiled and sighed, leaning back in the seat, looking out the tinted windows as Christmas shoppers ran by. "We should do some shopping. Bring some cute dresses back for Haruhi, some things for the club." Kaoru smiled and looked out his window, hand taking his brothers. "Maybe after the fitting?"

"Yeah. Tuxes." Hikaru shook his head. "You know mom's going to have every available twin girl there. Try and court us off to some family together."

"I don't want to go off with someone else. You and I could run the family business alone."

"True, but it looks better.."

"To who?" Kaoru sat up, rather upset by how the conversation had changed. "Them? Our family and their friends. Fuck them! Once we graduate, we can do what we want, right? Let's not even worry about it now. We'll just smile through it and stick together. Like we always do." His hand held Hikaru's a little tight. "We love each other. We can do anything together, because we always have. So let's not worry about it, k?"

Hikaru couldn't help but lean in the rest of the way, locking lips with his twin. "Why are you aways right?"

"One of us has to be.." He closed the gap again, kissing him deeper. Kaoru moaned a little, smiling against his brothers lips. "We're not going shopping are we.."

"We need a little us time. How about..dinner and then, we lock the doors to our room?"

"See, I'm always right but your the planner." They kissed again quickly and redirected the limo to Central Park.

After a ravishing dinner at Tavern On The Green, the two decided they would make the walk through the park back to the loft. Both clad in short black pea coats and school scarfs, they held hands talking about little things, nothing really. Exams, stories from being little. You'd think the boys hadn't seen each other in years, but this is how they talked to each other. Sorted through everything in life. They could talk to one another about anything, solve the others problems. Now was just a time for them. Alone with no one else.

Some how, they'd convinced the waitress they were old enough. It may have been because she read their passports wrong. On top of everything else, they were tipsy. Giggling they stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the light to change so they could cross. Kaoru, leaned against Hikaru, lost in a fit of laughter.

"And..Tono thought..that we'd taken Haruhi to sleezy hotel!" Hikaru felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and shushed his brother, pulling the phone out. It was their mother.

"Shuuush..." Kaoru covered his mouth and burried his face. "Moushi moushi!"

"Hikaru. I just wanted you boys to know that your father and I won't be home till late. Meeting was called and they're having a dinner to celebrate the shoot going so well. You two will be all right? I'm sorry, you probably think I'm avoiding you.."

"You won't be home? No! That's..good. Have fun!" He sounded happier then he may have meant. But the alcohol had taken over his body. "See ya' later mom!" He hung up the phone and looked down at his brother. "GUESS WHAT?"

"We have the apartment to ourselves!" Now this was a Christmas present. The light changed and they bolted across the street. They flew into the elevator, Hikaru's hand already feeling up his brothers thigh. Kaoru smiled and caught his brother in a loving kiss, before the doors opened to their floor.

They locked the doors behind them and headed to the elevator that lead them to their room in the apartment. Once inside the doors were closed and clothes flew. They couldn't strip each other fast enough. Kaoru wrapped his arms around his neck, fingernails digging seductively into his brothers back. Hikaru pushed him back onto the bed, kisses fierce.

His hand pressed against Kaoru's chest, then glidded down his happy trail. His mouth left Kaoru's, crawling out of his hold to disappear between his legs. His mouth closed around his younger brothers balls, tounge stroking each. Kaoru groaned, mind becoming fuzzy and lost.

"Oh God Hi..Hikaru!" He was panting, stomach tightening. Hikaru left those alone and moved on to Kaoru's length, which had grown hard so quickly. Both boys were lucky enough to be well endowed. Their favorite toys to play with. His tounge slid up and down it, hand cupping his balls. From time to time, his teeth would nip at it, causing his brother to shift his hips.

He wanted his brother to fuck him. It could have been the booze, or his love for him. They'd made love many times before, but this time he wanted Hikaru to break him and leave him bleeding. His hand pulled at Hikaru's hair as he became a little less gentle. Kaoru had no shame in crying out in pleasure and he would be damned if he told him to stop what he was doing. Hikaru's licks moved from Kaoru's cock to his asshole, lubing him.

At home they had lubes and creams and other fun liquids to fuck with, but the ones they brought we still in their bags in the closet. There would be no time for them now. This moment couldn't be broken. It had been a long time since they'd done it and he could tell by the tightness of Kaoru that it wouldn't start to comfortable for the boy. He stopped his licking, kissing up Kaoru's pale skin.

"This is going to hurt..I don't want to hurt you, I'd die."

Kaoru smiled through his panting and sat up, kissing Hikaru with more passion then he could muster. "Break me.." he moaned. How could he refuse his brother? He could feel the heart and the warm feeling in his stomach. His brother was horny and that same hot and heavy feeling was pounding in Hikaru's chest.

Pushing Kaoru back against the bed, he lefted his knees up and thrusted in, moaning himself as his brother closed around his cock. It was a tight fit, but he was able to go in on the first try. Kaoru had swallowed him whole. Kaoru stopped breathing a moment, finally exhaling in a low, 'Ahh..' His hand snuck around his brother and grabbed his ass, pushing him into him more. His way of saying, 'Don't stop..ever..'

Hikaru could only abide by his brothers wishes. He took no time, setting his rythme sliding deeper inside his brother with each thrust. Kaoru couldn't form words, couldn't think. He could feel himself being torn up inside, but the pleasure and love washing over him took all that pain away. He couldn't focus on his brother, but he knew, besides the obvious, that he was there. Their minds, their souls were one. Each experiencing double the pleasure.

Hikaru leaned down between pushes, taking his brothers lips in another loving embrace of their own. His hands slid up his arms, trapping both Kaoru's wrists against the mattress. Kaoru arched against him, shivers running down his spin. Hikaru stopped thrusting, lost in the kiss, moaning into Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru was the one to break it, brother still inside him and flipped over onto his stomach.

He had to burry his face in the blankets the new wave of pleasure and rubbing sending him even more into a state of ecstacy. Even Hikaru had to take a moment and ajust to the new feeling. His hands planted on his brothers hips and he continued his pace, kisses brushing agains Kaoru's spine. Neither knew how much more they could take. The heat in the room was growing, the climax was right at the tip of their swollen cocks. Hikaru pressed in again, the lubrication now friction. It burned and scraped, Kaoru having to clench the sheets a little more.

"H..Hi.." He cried out, reaching between his legs to cup his brothers balls and play with them. Hikaru stopped at once, groaning out loud, resting his head on the ball of the others back.

"..Kaoru," he choked. Heavy breathing between both as they took a pause. Would they be able to move on, or was this the moment of truth. Hikary moved in deeper, sending Kaoru over the edge. He too, pushed the limits and came deep inside his brother. Both cried out, Kaoru, coughing almost forgetting he needed to breath. Hikaru leaned back against the pillows, pulling him with him and laying him against his chest.

Kaoru shivered, even with the heat amitting off each of them. Slowly the pleasure wore off and the pain and reality set back in. He really had broken him. "I'm going to need a shower.." He looked at Hikaru's penis, seeing the fine shine of blood on it. His fingers slid against it, trying to clean him up.

"Are you all right?" He could tell his brother was worried, but Kaoru just smiled and nodded happily. 

"Its a good hurt.." he whispered. After a little while, he managed to push himself off Hikaru and made his way to the shower. Hikaru joined him, both washing the other and laughing about how rough they'd just been. The wine was still in them, only helping in the giggling. Once showered, they found a clean pair of PJ bottoms for Kaoru and climbed back into the bed. Pulling the blankets around each other, and sharing a kiss goodnight, both boys drifted off to sleep.

"Now. I'm not asking to marry any of them. But I beg you..please. PLEASE. No trouble ok? If they ask to dance, dance. If they want to talk, don't snub them and walk away. Its only a few hours and I know I raised little gentlemen. Put that Host Club charm to work, ok?" She straightened each of their ties and smiled. Both boys were dressed in Armoni tuxes, hair slicked back. "The people from the magazine will be there and you'll get to see the shots from the shoot that the world will see in a week or so."

Both just nodded and looked in different directions. They wouldn't cause anything on purpose. She smiled and walked to each of them, kissing their cheeks. "I love you both so much." Opening the doors to the ballroom, they were greeted with a hearty applause. Walking in behind their mom, they could already see the sea of double faces, smiling ad flirting with their eyes.

_Shoot me_ they thought, then looked to each other and smiled. "Get out of my head," Hikaru whispered, grabbing a glass of champagne as the waiter walked by. Kaoru did the same. "Only way to get through the night." He slugged it back very unrefined, as did his brother. Both set the glasses down.

"All right, you work on that group over there and I'll work this one here, we'll move them together and with any luck they'll kill each other. Maybe we'll be lucky and find some lesbians that feel the same way we do.." Hikaru winked and moved off, bowing to the girls. Kaoru smiled and turned to his group of girls.

They worked their own crowds, talking and acting as if nothing bothered them. All the girls were middle class. More then likely invited for the kindness of the holiday, or perhaps were daughters of the woman and men that worked for their mother. It didn't matter to them. As promised they were on their best behavior and danced with a few of them.

It was then, the revealing of the Magazine cover came. Everyone gathered, Kaoru and Hikaru standing in the front row, hand in hand behind their backs. The curtain came off the large cardboard cutout revealing them in a picture they didn't know had been caught. Everyone was in awe and the applause erupted. Both boys were standing forehead to forehead, smiling a true, genuine smile, hands locked. The colors were amazing, the lighting was perfect. Of course more pictures were inside, but this one couldn't be put into words of its beauty.

"Kaoru..what were you thinking about when that was taken?"

"How amazing you are. How happy I am to have you in my life..you?"

"Same." Both boys looked at each other and smiled. Hikaru lead the way out of the room and outside into the snow. The streets were busy with last minute shoppers, but no one paid them any mind. He caught his brother in a tight embrace and Kaoru hugged him back confused.

"H..Hikaru? What's wrong? Are you all right?" He pulled back a little, seeing Hikaru with tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Hikaru laughed a little and wipped his eyes. "Because I love you so much. And all those girls in there and the realization that someday, we'll have to tell them. Or they'll find out and we won't have moments like that. We'll actually get torn apart." Kaoru had tears in his eyes now as well and tried his best not to let them shed.

"Never. They'll never know. And if they do..It doesn't matter Hi-chan. We will always be together. If we have to run away, we will. Live alone for the rest of our lives so be it. The only person I want by my side, holding my hand, whispering their love for me is you. No one else.." His tears fell now and he stepped forward, letting his head rest against his brothers. Hikaru nuzzled his nose and kissed him.

"Once again..you're right." He smiled and sniffled, drying his eyes with the back of his hand. "Stupid drink got to my head again.."

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" The door to the hotel opened and their mother came running out. "Are you two all right? Was something wrong with the picture?"

Both shook their head. "No mom," they laughed. "Just made us realize something is all." She watched them a moment and then walked over hugging them both.

"I love you both so much. All I want is for you to be happy, no matter it may be." She stepped back and pet both their faces, both boys suddenly shocked. She knew. They could tell by the smile on her face and the way she looked at them. "Just promise you'll adopt and don't tell your father just yet. I'm sure he'd be all right and understanding, but no point in just telling him right?"

"Mrs. Hitachin! The guests are looking for you and your sons!" She turned and smiled.

"Yes, we're coming." She turned back to her boys. "That is, if it's all right with the guests of honor?" Both boys laughed and took each of their mom's hands.

"Ready when you are!" The three walked back into the party, ready to take on anyone and anything.

The nurse in Hikaru's room was checking his vitals when the twin slowly opened his eyes. She smiled at him and continued to check the monitors. "Glad to see you're finally awake Mr. Hitachin. Your brother just left to speak with your friends. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you're awake."

"Kaoru.." And then he remembered. The boys in the gardens. The fight. His brother must have been worried sick about him. "Where is he now..?"

She thought for a moment. "I think he may have left the building. There was some fighting earlier in the lobby..I'm sorry I wish I knew more. I can however go and find one of your other friends out there to see you? Would that be all right?"

He just nodded, still entirely sure what was going on. For Kaoru to just leave him like that..something must have been seriously wrong. He closed his eyes again and remembered the dream. That vacation..those moments together.

"I hope he's all right," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I'm SOOO sorry about the lack of the update in chapter. My internet died and I just got it back now. And then for the last month or so wouldn't allow me to login. -- bah! So I am sorry for the delay! But I am back now to bring you the last chapter of this story! Hopefully, I haven't lost my muse Enjoy and review!

Kaoru hadn't gotten far. It had begun to rain outside and he stood in the middle of the sidewalk, hands clenched tightly. Tamaki stopped, Haruhi running into him.

"Kaoru!" she said, walking around Tamaki and tried to place a hand on the twins shoulder, but he pulled back. 

"I can't do it. I can't hurt them, because that wouldn't make me any better then them. Its our own fault that those boys came after us and to fight them again would just cause an endless cycle of violence." Haruhi and Tamaki listened to him, the rain coming down even harder. "I'm just so scared when he's not beside me to tell me its all right. Or what we should do in situations like this. I don't even have the courage to go and see those boys by myself. How pathetic is that?" He wipped at his eyes, turning away.

"Kaoru," Haruhi said, once again attempting to put her hand on his shoulder. "The police will handle everything from here. And I'm sure that Hikaru wouldn't want you running off to get in trouble because of him. Right?"

Tamaki heard the others coming and looked to them. They all stopped in the hallway of the entrance, not coming outside. Kaoru didn't need to be bombarded.

"You're right," Kaoru said after a moment. He turned around, hugging Haruhi. She was surprised by the action briefly, before returning it.

"Besides, if you run off now, you won't be able to tell him good morning." Kyouya had come outside, sporting an umbrella. Like he was going to get wet. "One of the nurses informed me that Hikaru has woken up."

Kaoru immediately let go of Haruhi, staring at them all for a moment. He was awake, which meant he was going to be all right. He ran past them all and back inside, heading back to the room.

Kyouya walked over to the two still standing in the rain, holding the umbrella out more for them to stand under. "Perhaps, we should get inside as well, before you two catch a cold? I'm sure the last thing you'd want is a hospital bill added to your debt, right Haruhi?" He smiled at her, but she didn't return it. She contemplated suffering at home over telling them she had the sniffles. But of course of she did miss school, they'd come find her. A never ending circle really.

"Right..let's head in and check on Kaoru." Just then, a large black car pulled up in the street.

Kaoru ran through the hospital back to his brother's room. He was soaking wet, sliding into the room His heart was pounding in his chest, eyes stinging with new tears, not of sorrow but relief. Hikaru was sitting up in the bed, looking out the window of the room very solem. His attention was drawn away by the sound of his brothers shoes squeaking against the floor.

"You look awful," Hikaru smiled at Kaoru. "Did you go swimming while I was-" He couldn't finish his sentence. Kaoru threw himself onto his brother, wrapping his arms around him. He was careful of the other's head wound, burrying his head in his twins neck. Hikaru blinked a few times and his confusion melted into a sweet loving smile. "You worry way to much. I'm made of pretty strong stuff you know."

Kaoru nodded, but he couldn't look at him. He was just so happy his brother was awake, scared (foolishly) that he wouldn't wake up ever again. Hikaru held his shaking brother.

"Hey..you didn't think I would leave you that easily, did you? What do you take me for?" Kaoru sat up, wipping his eyes. He leaned in and kissed Hikaru, which the other returned just as passionately. "Its just a bad bump on the head," he said pulling away. "Which means I'm going to need someone to wait on me hand and foot until this headache goes away."

Kaoru smiled. "I'd do that anyways.." he whispered. Grabbing the blanket at the end of the bed, he wrapped it around himself and laid next to him, cuddled close.

"You're all wet," the other teased, moving even closer to him, "you'll catch a cold if you stay like that."

"Then you'll get to take care of me."

The door to the room opened and Kaoru sat up quickly, unsure who would be coming from behind it. Both boys relaxed quickly, seeing their mother standing there.

"Mum," they echoed each other, as she walked in, closing the door behind her. "We thought you were in New York.."

"Your father is still there, I was coming back this way for an inerview when I got the news. Oh my darling," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed and pet Hikaru's face. "Both my boys, are you all right? The police informed me that they caught the little bastards that did this to you. Of course we'll be pressing charges."

The two looked at each other and then back to their mother. "You don't have to."

"What? What do you mean we don't have to." It took them a while to explain the whole story and how they were to blame for this whole fight starting to begin with. They also kept in mind that the minutes those boys stepped foot on the school grounds, the girls would probably murder them for touching a member of the Host Club.

"If you're sure," she said not sounding so herself. "I already spoke with the nurses on the floor and Kaoru can stay the night. I'll be in town till you get out of the hospital tomorrow morning. They want to keep you, just to be safe. I'll go make a phone call for one of the servents to bring you some dry clothes, ok?" She kissed both of them on the cheek and made her way out of the room. "And Kaoru, I'm sure your brother is in no mood for anything rough, so behave, both of you." Mrs. Hitachin smiled at both her boys, as she made her way out into the hall to make a phone call.

"Did you hear that, nothing to rough."

"Then its nothing at all." Kaoru teased, making Hikaru pout. "I'm just happy, you're going to be all right." He leaned in kissing his brother again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few days later, before the twins returned to school. Of course, they were bombarded by screaming girls in tears, worried sick about their favorite Host Club boys. Hikaru still had a bandage on his head to cover where the stitches were and they played it for all it was worth.

"Does it hurt?"

"Are you in constant pain?"

"Those boys only got suspended! They should have been locked up forever!"

"Ladies, I'm fine, I promise. It hurt more staying away for so long.." he said his voice drifting and he leaned into Kaoru.

"Hikaru! What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his brother. The girls almost fell off their seats, watching the scene unfold.

"I just became so light headed. I'm nothing but a weakling now to you."

"Don't say such things Hikaru! You're the strongest person I know.." Kaoru let his fingers brush across Hikaru's cheek, which got a smile out of him. The girls exploded in screams, talking amongst themselves at the beautiful display. Kaoru leaned down while they were distracted and kissed the top of his head. "You can prove how strong you are tonight you little actor." Hikaru smiled back at him.

Haruhi glanced over at the show, while her own girls gawked at the beauty that was the twins. She couldn't help but smile a little herself. Those two must have been even closer then they let on to the girls, but that wasn't for her to point out. Tamaki walked up behind her, hand on her shoulder. "Still feeling guilty?"

She shook her head. "Wasn't anyones fault. Just glad he's all right." Tamaki nodded and watched the twins appear to be acting out a dramatic death scene of some sort to which the girls were sobbing over in glee.

"Yes. It seems they'll be just fine."

-End-


End file.
